winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Morellatops
The Morellatops, also known by the nickname Camelsaurus, is one of the Creatures in the Scorched Earth and Extinction expansion packs. Contents hide *1Basic Info **1.1Dossier **1.2Behavior **1.3Appearance **1.4Color Scheme and Regions **1.5Drops **1.6Base Stats and Growth ***1.6.1Wild Stats Level-up *2Combat **2.1General **2.2Strategy **2.3Weaponry **2.4Dangers **2.5Weakness *3Taming **3.1KO Strategy **3.2Taming Food **3.3Preferred Food *4Utility **4.1Roles **4.2Collectibles *5Spotlight *6Notes/Trivia *7Gallery *8References Basic Info[edit | edit source] Dossier[edit | edit source] This dossier section is intended to be an exact copy of what the survivor Helena, the author of the dossiers has written. There may be some discrepancies between this text and the in-game creatures. Behavior[edit | edit source] The Morellatops is a passive creature, but with at least one other specimen around they become defensive. A pack of Morellatops - if provoked - attacks until all members but one are dead, the last survivor will try to retreat. Appearance[edit | edit source] The Morellatops appears to have the hump of the Iguanodontid: Morelladon, and the head of a Ceratopsian dinosaur. It has ridges of protofeathers going down its sides, and also has bony lumps placed throughout the body. Note that this is not a real dinosaur. Color Scheme and Regions This section displays the Morellatops's natural colors and regions. For demonstration, the regions below are colored red over an albino Morellatops. The colored squares shown underneath each region's description are the colors that the Morellatops will randomly spawn with to provide an overall range of its natural color scheme. Hover your cursor over a color to display its name and ID. Server admins can use this region information in the Console Command"cheat SetTargetDinoColor https://ark.gamepedia.com/Color_IDs". For example, "cheat SetTargetDinoColor 0 6" would color the Morellatops's "body" magenta. Region 4: Furred Stripes Drops[edit | edit source] *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Hide.png Hide *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Raw_Meat.png Raw Meat Base Stats and Growth[edit | edit source] Note that creatures will have different stats in Survival of the Fittest 1Percentages are based on the value of the stat the moment the creature was tamed (after taming effectiveness) 2The absolute Base Damage is shown here instead of the percentage. 3Wild creatures do not level up movement speed 4Torpidity increases every level on wild creatures, but can not be increased once they are tamed. *For a comparison of the stats of all creatures, see Base Creature Statistics. *For an explanation of exactly how the levelup calculation works, see Creature Stats Calculation. *These are the base speeds of the creature at 100% Movement Speed *For a comparison of the speeds of all creatures, see Base Creature Speeds Wild Stats Level-up Type in values of a wild creature to see on which stats it's emphasized. Green values on a high-level creature are very good for breeding. If you have already tamed your creature you can try to recover the breeding-stats with an external tool.[1] Note that after the creature is tamed it gets bonuses on some stats depending on the taming effectiveness. This makes it hard to retrieve the levels on a tamed creature, so this tool is only for wild ones, but gives a first impression, how well the stats are distributed. Combat[edit | edit source] General[edit | edit source] Typically a cowardly creature, but will quickly come to the aid of its kind when one is attacked. Try to find lone creatures to kill, as they rarely fight back. Un-trapped Morellatops will generally flee from an attacker. Strategy[edit | edit source] If there are more than one, climb up on a rock or a ledge and shoot them from above. If there is only one it will run away so chase after it while shooting or hope that it gets stuck so you can melee it/get headshots. Try guiding a Morellatops in the direction you want by attacking it in the direction you're facing, preferable against a wall, in between rocks, or into a man-made trap (structure.) Weaponry[edit | edit source] Ranged weapons suggested but spears work too. If using Pikes and the target is trapped, time your attacks so you avoid getting hit from the creatures defensive attacks; or try to have another player distract the Morellatops while the other player Pikes it. Dangers[edit | edit source] Beware if there are 2 or more, or if one is trapped: They will attack and quickly kill any low level player. If you are chasing one, watch out for carnivores or cliffs which it may lead you to. Their attack hits hard and has the added advantage of knockback; be wary of attacking one if you're elevated, because this will toss you a great distance resulting in fall damage (and at the mercy of any local creatures players if you survive). Weakness[edit | edit source] Due to their size, they easily get trapped by clusters of rocks which often slows them down or effectively traps them. Lone Morellatops rarely defend themselves, but a trapped Morellatops will fight back. Taming[edit | edit source] For general infos about domesticating a wild creature see Taming. KO Strategy[edit | edit source] Back it up against a wall, and shoot it in the head. Boomerangs recommended for the early game. Taming Food[edit | edit source] Note that the values are for optimal cases, always bring extra supplies! For a level-dependent count of resources needed, try an external taming calculator. Preferred Food[edit | edit source] *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Kibble.png Kibble (Vulture Egg) *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Advanced_Crops.png Vegetables *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Mejoberry.png Mejoberry *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Berries.png Berries Utility[edit | edit source] Roles[edit | edit source] *'Water Tank:' Morellatops has the unique ability to store 750 units of water, allowing a survivor to have a mobile water tank. Water can be put inside into storage by collecting cacti using the Morellatops, or by drinking from water sources, such as Water Wells. They can fill up containers such as waterskins by placing them in the dino's inventory and clicking "remote use item." *'Berry Gatherer:' The Morellatops is a fairly easy tame, requiring only berries, and with an easy to craft saddle. An excellent starter or early game mount, it will allow you to get berries, narcs, and tranqs to aid in taming more advanced creatures. It also gives you a mobile water source, and harvests cactus very well for your adobe structures. *'Thatch Gatherer:' Much like the Megaloceros, the Morellatops is great at gathering thatch from dead trees and petrified cacti due to its decent ability to gather thatch. It can be used as a pack animal for wood-gathering runs, as sources in The Desert can be few and far between, and wood is a fairly heavy resource. *'Bush Master:' Fast learning survivors will quickly notice Scorched Earth has several variants of normal bushes in addition to the usual lineup. Tree bushes, cactus bushes, and purple flower bushes all have something extremely valuable to offer. You get a really nice harvest of wood from the tree bushes, cactus bushes of course for cactus sap, and the purple flower bushes can give you silk, rare mushrooms and rare flowers for mind wipe tonics, taming Lystros, desert clothing, etc. *'Fast Mount:' Morellatops is one of the fastest herbivores in the game, and if counted as a dinosaur it is only slower than the Gallimmimus when sprinting. This is quite surprising given its size, and because of this it is not quite as agile as other fast mounts in the game. It makes up for its lack of agility with good health and great carry capacity. *'All-Purpose Warhorse:' Morellatops has great speed, health, knockback, and carrying capacity. Because of this, it makes a great "Jack-of-All trades" mount. Compared to other herbivores, it isn't the best in any of the aforementioned categories. It functions somewhat like a superior Trike (with better health, speed, and carrying capacity) due to its comparable knockback distance on its attacks. Collectibles[edit | edit source] *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Raw_Meat.png Raw Meat *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Hide.png Hide Notes/Trivia[edit | edit source] *Players can acquire water from its sail-back when needed. *Morellatops isn't actually a real dinosaur, but was invented by the game's developers. The dossier says it is a combination of Morelladon, an iguanodontian; and Ceratops, a ceratopsian, which are not closely related. This combination also forms its generic name. *Its specific name, dromedarius, refers to its resemblance to a camel, specifically the dromedary (one-humped) camel, which they share the same species name. *Morellatops cannot fit through a dinosaur gateway when there is a gate installed, however it can pass through when there is no gate similar to the wooly rhino. *This is the third hybrid creature to be introduced (the first being the Triceratops and the second being the DodoRex.) *Despite its large size, the Morellatops drops small animal feces. *Even though they are based on camels, they store water in their humps, which is a common misconception about camels. In real life, camels store fat reserves in their humps. Category:Dinosaur Category:Celtonion Category:Beasts Category:Monsters